


adrenalin in my veins

by orphan_account



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Ezekiel Jones, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Candle-Lit Fucking, Established Ezekiel/Jacob "Jake" Stone, Established Relationship, Ezekiel Jones Being a Little Shit, Ezekiel Wearing Jacob "Jake" Stone's Clothes, Fluff and Smut, It makes for some fun times, Jake has a dick piercing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jacob "Jake" Stone, romantic smut, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Following a long week without his thief, Jacob receives a surprise visit from the one person he longs to seeRated Explicit for sexual acts





	adrenalin in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Written to/title taken from Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Additional music:  
> Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Rey  
> GirlsXBoys- Alice Chater

This wasn't what Jacob was expecting when he got back from work. 

Following a particularly nasty encounter with a fae entailing a storm, two donkeys, three coils of rope, and a bottle of syrup, Jake had staggered through the backdoor of the Library, declaring that any further disturbance would lead to the destruction of a particular building and anything (or anyone) in it. A certain member with an affinity for other people's possessions hadn't been with them, occupied for the past week with rebooting the Library's security and developing new technology to contain the power of the artefacts. Jake was only a little bitter that he was most likely comfortably in his home and in bed already. Lucky bastard. 

And hey, even if Jacob was bitter about it, it was only because he'd spent an entire week without the thief he called his own. You try going a week without the one you love and see how you like it.

With a single look, Jenkins fired up the door, sending him directly through to his apartment with a brief but sincere 'have a good night'. He staggered through his front door, fumbling across the familiar layout of his apartment (narrowly dodging the sharp corner of the vintage couch he'd bought years ago) until he found the bathroom. With a press of a button, Jacob started up the shower, steam filling up the room wonderfully quickly. He stripped down, limbs protesting with every movement, and stepped under the water, groaning as the heat lapped at his aching muscles. It was blissful, the way that the water rolled over him, washing away the grime of the day. A mixture of dirt, blood, sweat, and syrup swirled down the drain, followed swiftly by the foam of Jake's shampoo and the gentle bubbles of his shower gel. 

Sooner than Jake would've liked, the water ran cold. He shut off the shower, pulling a towel from the rack that hung on the adjacent wall to the shower and drying himself off. A pair of clean boxers sat folded atop the laundry hamper after the load he'd done the day before, and he pulled them on without another thought, stepping out of the bathroom and heading to his room. 

When he reached the door that inevitably led to his lonely slumber, something struck him. Something was off. The living-room window was open (he was sure he'd closed it before his doorway-commute to work) and his jacket- that had previously been discarded on the back of his couch- was nowhere in sight. Slowly, actions filled with trepidation, Jacob pushed open the door to his room, body tensed, anticipating a fight. 

What he got was as far from a fight as you could get. As the door opened completely, Jacob was bathed with a warm glow, the intoxicating scent of marshmallow and old leather washing his senses. Candles sat on every surface gave an intimate light to the room, offset against the orange glow from the streetlight outside his window, and, as Jacob's eyes scanned across the room, they fell upon a sight that could have floored him then and there. 

In the centre of the bed perched Ezekiel, sat back on his calves. He was wrapped in Jacob's leather jacket, the worn material slipping from his shoulders, collar hanging by his biceps and the hem pooling around his hips, a crimson rose set in the left breast pocket. He shot Jacob a mischievous grin, beckoning him forward with a curl of his finger. Jake complied, his movements a little jerky as he tried to remind himself how walking worked, stopping at the foot of the bed.

Closer now, in the low candlelight, Jacob could see that his jacket was _all_ that the thief was wearing, his chest bare and hips void of a waistband of any sort. His jaw slackened and he reached out, skimming his fingertips up Ezekiel's bare thighs and settling on top of the soft material of the leather. A visible shiver trembled Ezekiel's frame and Jacob smirked, leaning in closer to the thief in his bed. Ezekiel raised an arm, brushing his knuckles against the historian's cheekbone, where a mottled bruise was drawing to a close- a souvenir of a mission a few days prior. 

" _Hey Cowboy_ ," he murmured, voice just above a whisper. His cocoa eyes scanned Jacob's face- partly for more bruises, partly to memorise the features there, in case he had to go another week without seeing them. He leant in, one hand coming to rest on his neck, the other cupping his cheek, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Jacob's lips. The historian reciprocated, calloused hands pressing against soft leather as he found Ezekiel's waist, but the kiss didn't last long, the thief pulling away far too soon for Jake's liking. 

"Did you miss me?" 

It was a question Ezekiel already knew the answer to, asking it regardless to tease Jake- a method of slow, sexy torture. 

A low, guttural growl rumbled in the back of Jacob's throat. "You know it," he breathed, surging forward to pull Ezekiel into a libidinous lip-lock. Ezekiel gasped- the sound swallowed up by the ministrations of Jacob's lips- and wrapped his arms around the historian's neck, pulling him in close. Slowly, Ezekiel pulled Jacob onto the bed, shuffling towards the headboard. He laid back, leading his cowboy down on top of him with tentative touches, humming little appreciative sounds into the kiss when the familiar weight of his boyfriend settled upon him for the first time in a week. 

He let out a little whine when Jacob pulled away, only to have it hitch in his throat when he felt a hot tongue on the length of his neck, laving at the hollows of his collarbones. His fingers tangled in Jake's chocolate locks, tugging on the strands, the sensation drawing a moan from the historian. 

"O-oi, Cowboy," Ezekiel uttered, words hard to come by with Jake's talented mouth at his throat, "meant to be- _mnh_ \- about you,"

Jacob bit down on the juncture of his neck, licking and sucking at the marks he made. It pulled a gasp from the thief's lips, and he smirked.

"Change of plans," he muttered, hot breath cascading down Ezekiel's collarbone. Oh-so-slowly, Jacob's kisses travelled south, marking up his chest and abdomen. He paused to pay attention to Ezekiel's nipples, teeth grazing the sensitive buds, one after the other. He grinned at the stifled moans that rumbled in the thief's throat, stretching one hand up to brush his thumb against Ezekiel's lower lip. 

"I know you can go louder than that, Thief," he growled, voice low and gravelly. He licked a stripe up Ezekiel's torso, relishing the gooseflesh that arose there, and trailing hot open-mouthed kisses across the deliciously defined abs his boyfriend possessed. If someone were to come in and kill him right now, Jake decided, he would die happy. He wanted to spend his time licking Ezekiel's abs for as long as the man would let him. 

The elegant fingers tangled in his hair tightened, tugging just on the right side of painful. "Then give me something to shout about, Cowboy," 

Jacob shot a look upwards to Ezekiel, eyes half-lidded and brimming with lust. He smirked, lowering himself down the bed so that he was level with Ezekiel's hips. 

" _As you wish,_ " he breathed, pressing a row of butterfly kisses to Ezekiel's hipbones.

The thief shivered, the inevitable eye-roll present in his voice. "You did _not_ just quote The Princess Bride at me right no- _OH HOLY FUCK!_ " 

Jake had taken Ezekiel completely into his mouth, tongue rolling around his shaft. Ezekiel's grip on his hair tightened exponentially, a hot flash of pleasure-pain vibrating down Jacob's spine at the sensation. He hummed, the feeling stirring a moan from Ezekiel that was sweeter than the finest symphony. Jacob pulled upwards, lips covering just the head of Ezekiel's cock, and ran his tongue over the slit. His hands settled at the base, sliding up and down the spit-slicked shaft with ease. 

The moan drawn from Ezekiel's lips was delectable- halfway between a gasp and a cry, leaving a strangled sound that sounded three parts pleasure, one part grace. Jacob hummed again, pulling away completely and pressing small butterfly kisses down Ezekiel's dick and up the inside of his thighs. He kissed his way down to Ezekiel's rim, pausing in mild surprise when the silver end of a plug met his sights. 

"What's this? Expecting something are we?" Jake teased, pressing his thumb against the base of the plug.

The thief let out a small whimper, head tossing back against the pillow. He groaned. "Wanted to make it easier for you, Cowboy," he shot back, his smug tone quickly replaced by a shuddering sigh as Jacob eased the plug out.

He pressed his thumb flat against Ezekiel's entrance, enough pressure for the thief to feel it, but not enough to penetrate. Gooseflesh rose on the thief's skin at the touch, a visible shiver running through his body. Jacob smirked. Slowly, he lowered himself, bringing his lips to a mere centimetre away from Ezekiel's entrance. He pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the hole, his tongue laving across the tight ring of muscle. Ezekiel's hips bucked, back arching off the bed. 

"Cowboy-FUCK! Don't- _mnhh_ \- don't fucking tease,"

Jacob wrapped his arms around Ezekiel's thighs, anchoring him in place as the historian pressed his tongue against Ezekiel's quivering entrance. He was met with little resistance- the thief's hole slicked with lube and stretched from the plug. His actions exploratory, Jacob ran his tongue around Ezekiel's rim, barely dipping inside now and then. He could feel the man beneath him becoming more tightly wound, the teasing getting to him. 

Ezekiel tugged on Jacob's hair once, twice, pulling him up to look him in the eye. "Stone, if you're not dicking me down in the next thirty seconds then I'm tying you up and making you watch while I jack it- And then I'm going back to my apartment for a double cheese extra pep. How you get out of the ropes will be your responsibility," 

Stone knew he was being completely serious about the ropes- it had happened twice now, and explaining why he had rope burn on his wrists back at work was becoming difficult to explain without letting on what was truly going on. Resigned to Ezekiel's wishes, Jacob nodded to the nightstand on the left side of the bed. 

"Lube's in the top drawer," he stated simply, giving Ezekiel an expectant look. With a grin, the thief foraged blindly for a few moments, before tossing a small tube to Jacob. He caught it with ease, popping the cap and slicking up his hand. Without another word, he slid two fingers into Ezekiel's plug-loosened hole, scissoring him open with swift movements. Ezekiel's hands tangled in the sheets, knuckles white from the sudden pleasure. A low moan drew itself from his throat, the sound wavering with every thrust of Jake's fingers. The historian crooked his fingers downwards, a smug smirk playing across his features when Ezekiel's cries became a lot louder (And a lot more verbal)

" _Fuck!_ Right- right fucking _there_ Cowboy- _mnhh_ \- fuck, don't stop-"

Jacob continued to move, brushing up against Ezekiel's prostate now and then- the irregular pattern sending the man beneath him buck wild. He leant upwards, brushing his lips against the shell of Ezekiel's ear.

With arousal that carried through his voice, Jacob whispered, _"I sing the body electric. The armies of those I love engirth me and I engirth them. They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them and discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the soul. And if the body does not do fully as much as the soul? And if the body were not the soul, what is the soul?"_

A groan- low and guttural- clawed itself from Ezekiel's lips, and, in one fluid movement, Jacob was on his back, Ezekiel straddling his hips with ease. His fingers were still inside the thief, who was grinding against them with a wanton need. 

Ezekiel twanged the waistband of Jake's boxers, the corner of his mouth quirked into something the historian couldn't quite read. 

"These." He gave a small tug to the article of clothing. "Off. Now."

The way he spoke of them- it was as if he had caught them talking ill of his mother. Or Baird. But at this point, they were the same person, so it didn't matter. Ezekiel pulled them down, Jacob doing his best to lift his hips (what with the weight of another person on them and all), and between them, the offending boxers were discarded somewhere by the bedroom door. Without the restricting material, it was blatantly obvious that Jake was as hard as a rock. His cock was ruddy, leaking pre-come at the mere sensation of being freed from the confines of Jake's boxers. 

"Looks like _one_ part of you missed me more than you let on," he teased, running his smooth fingertips up Jacob's length. He slowed his movements when he reached the familiar cool of Jake's frenum piercing, and pressed his thumb over it, revelling in the shudder that the minor action drew out. With a devilish expression, Ezekiel ghosted his touch over the head, fingertip dipping to follow the curve of Jacob's slit. 

A gravelled moan slipped from Jacob's lips, and as much as Ezekiel wanted to make that sort of sound happen again, he was entirely too tightly wound to think of doing anything but getting fucked. Hard. So rather than chase the whimpers of ecstasy he's drawn from the historian in the past, Ezekiel shifted forwards, pulling Jacob's fingers out and sinking onto his thick cock. 

God, he'd missed that. The familiar stretching feeling, the sensation of being so full, yet wanting more still. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, surprised by the jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine. Electricity ran through his veins, awakening every nerve in his system. He was on fire, and he didn't want it to stop. 

He rolled his hips again, lifting a little, only to slam back down. Jake's piercing brushed at his walls, just catching at his sweet spot, and drawing the first of a succession of whimpers from his lips. 

"Fuck, Cowboy," he breathed, splaying one hand on Jake's chest for balance. Jacob's hands had found his hips, helping the thief with the rise and fall of his hips. Jake thrust upwards to meet him mid-way, relishing the loud moan dragged unceremoniously from the man above him. 

"So good for me, Jonesy," he uttered, his voice gravelly and wrecked. The sight of Ezekiel grinding against him was too good to look away from. Now Jake knew what people saw when they went to heaven- and it looked like the sweat-glistened rippling abdominal muscles of Ezekiel Jones; world-class thief and possessor of the worlds tightest ass. "So good taking my cock," 

Ezekiel preened under the praise, leaning down to kiss Jacob fervently. His tongue slipped past Jake's lips, curling behind his teeth and coaxing him closer. Both of Ezekiel's hands found Jacob's shoulders, grounding himself to the historian. He rolled his hips again, begging for more friction with each action, and arched his back when Jake brushed that sweet spot of his. 

He moaned, the sound swallowed by Jake's lips. Ezekiel pulled back, just enough so that he could take a breath. "Cowboy- I- _haaah_ \- I'm close- _fuck,_ " 

Jake grinned, trailing his kisses down to the sensitive spot just above the thief's collarbone. He licked and sucked at the skin, grazing his teeth against it. Ezekiel's words became incohesive, replaced by blissed-out whimpers and half-assed attempts at coherency. When Jacob's rough hands made contact with his sensitive cock, his hips bucked, tilting him just-so, that a shudder ran through Jake, running down his spine. The grip he had on the thief's hips tightened, fingertips brushing the hem of his jacket- fuck, Ezekiel still had that on- tight enough to leave bruises behind. The thought of his marks marring the otherwise perfect skin of Ezekiel Jones nearly pushed him over the edge, wrapping him in the desire to mark up the man above him. He bit and licked and sucked at the expanse of Ezekiel's neck and chest, leaving faint, already-purpling teeth marks on his shoulders. 

"S-stone- _hnn-_ I'm- I'm gonna-" 

Jacob took one of Ezekiel's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers and pressing gentle kisses to the thief's tanned knuckles. "I've got ya, Jonesy," he breathed, the gentle lilt to his rough voice and the hand fisted on his cock pushing Ezekiel to his climax. A loud outcry reverberated through the charged air in the apartment, the taught dimensions of Ezekiel's muscles glowing delectably in the candlelight that illuminated the pair of them. His entrance tightened, clenching around Jacob's dick and sending him over the edge. The pair rode out their orgasms together, movements sloppy and pleasure-seeking; hedonism so blatant it may as well be all seven of the deadly sins. 

Spent, and coming down from his high, Ezekiel slumped forward, laying against the solid plane of Jacob's chest with a heavy exhale. Jake's hand was sticky with Ezekiel's release, and his now-softened cock was still inside the thief. As slowly as he could, Jacob pulled out, wincing at the shuddering whimper it drew from his boyfriend. With his clean hand, he fumbled about in his bedside table for the pack of wipes he kept there now (Hey, when _you_ have an earth-shatteringly hot boyfriend needy and cuddly in _your_ bed, let's see _you_ try and get up to clean off), cleaning away the sticky-slick sensation from his palm.

"See?" Ezekiel murmured, face half smushed against Jacob's chest, eyes already drooping, clearly spent, "Knew you missed me," 

Jacob chuckled, running a hand through Ezekiel's hair with a gentle movement. "Go to sleep, Jonesy," 

Ezekiel gave a sleepy smile, pressing a half-effort kiss to Jake's chest. "M'kay. G'night Cowboy," he uttered, eyes closed before Jacob could even offer a reply. 

As the thief's breathing levelled out into slow, even inhales, Jacob smiled, brushing his boyfriend's hair away from his face. "Goodnight, Master Thief," 

The two settled into slumber, blissfully uncaring about the still-lit candles. They were all just glowing remains of the candle-wicks anyway. 

And if in the morning, Jacob found that Ezekiel had abandoned his jacket in favour for one of the historian's favourite flannels, well, that was their business, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was actually published four days before my birthday. Think of it as an early, reverse birthday present from me to you guys. I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any improvements, please feel free to let me know!! 
> 
> Thank you!! xx - S


End file.
